The use of krill and/or marine oil are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004/0234587; 2004/0241249; and 2007/0098808, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, and discussed in related U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/840,372 and 13/079,238. The beneficial aspects of using krill and/or marine oil are shown also in a research paper published by L. Deutsch as “Evaluation of the Effect of Neptune Krill Oil on Chronic Inflammation and Arthritic Symptoms,” published in the Journal of the American College of Nutrition, Volume 26, No. 1, 39-49 (2007), the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The published '587, '249 and '808 applications discuss the beneficial aspects of using krill oil in association with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. As an example, this krill and/or marine oil can be obtained by the combination of detailed steps as taught in the '808 application, by placing krill and/or marine material in a ketone solvent, separating the liquid and solid contents, recovering a first lipid rich fraction from the liquid contents by evaporation, placing the solid contents and organic solvent in an organic solvent of the type as taught in the specification, separating the liquid and solid contents, recovering a second lipid rich fraction by evaporation of the solvent from the liquid contents and recovering the solid contents. The resultant krill oil extract has also been used in an attempt to decrease lipid profiles in patients with hyperlipidemia. The '808 publication gives details regarding this krill oil as derived using those general steps identified above.
The published article gives further details of how the processed krill oil alone, at 3000 mgs/daily dose is a product that aids in treating chronic inflammation and arthritic symptoms. The article describes a study, which had several objectives: a) to evaluate the effect of Neptune Krill Oil on C-reactive protein (C-RP) on patients with chronic inflammation; and b) to evaluate the effectiveness of the Neptune Krill Oil on arthritic symptoms. The method used a randomized, double blind, placebo controlled study protocol. Ninety patients were recruited with either a confirmed diagnosis of cardiovascular disease and/or rheumatoid arthritis and/or osteoarthritis and with increased levels of CRP (>1.0 mg/dl) upon three consecutive weekly blood analysis prior to initiation of oral treatment with krill oil. It is important to note that C-RP is a well known biomarker for risk of cardiovascular disease, therefore in this trial, since patients with known cardiovascular disease states we not excluded from the trial the protocol appears to have evaluated the effects of krill oil on this cardiovascular risk factor while evaluating the effects of krill oil supplementation on the pain and discomfort associated with OA and RH. Group A received the Neptune Krill Oil (300 mg daily) and group B received a placebo. C-RP and Western Ontario and McMaster Universities (WOMAC) osteoarthritis scores were measured at baseline and days 7, 14 and 30. After seven days of treatment, the Neptune Krill Oil reduced CRP by 19.3% compared to an increase by 15.7% observed in the placebo group (p=0.049). After 14 and 30 days of treatment, the Neptune Krill Oil further decreased CRP by 29.7% and 30.9% respectively (p<0.001). The CRP levels of the placebo group increased to 32.1% after 14 days and then decreased to 25.1% at day 30. The between group difference was statistically significant; p=0.004 at day 14 and p=0.008 at day 30. The application of the processed Neptune Krill Oil showed a significant reduction in all three WOMAC scores. After seven days of treatment, the Neptune Krill Oil reduced pain scores by 28.9% (p=0.050), reduced stiffness by 20.3% (p=0.001) and reduced functional impairment by 22.8% (p=0.008). The results of that study indicate that the Neptune Krill Oil at a daily dose of about 300 mg significantly inhibits inflammation, reduces arthritic symptoms within a short treatment period of 7 and 14 days and may be effective in reducing the risk of cardiovascular disease by reduction of C-RP in the patient population employed. It is desirable if further enhanced effects be accomplished using krill oil and similar compositions, especially with improving blood lipid profiles and reducing LDL oxidation.